Babar: The Movie
* Forum Distribution * New Line Cinema }} | released = | runtime = 77 minutes | country = Canada France | language = English French | gross = $1.3 millionBabar: The Movie }} Babar: The Movie is a 1989 Canadian-French traditionally animated adventure film based on the characters of Jean de Brunhoff's eponymous children's books. It serves as the season finale to the first season of the TV series, as the second season started airing shortly after. The film is produced by Canada's Nelvana Limited and France's Ellipse Programmé, and distributed by Astral Films in Canada and New Line Cinema in the United States. Plot On the night of Elephantland's Victory Parade, Babar tells his 4 children the story of his first days as King of the elephants. On his first day as king, he is asked to choose a name for Elephantland's Annual Parade. Babar promptly selects one, but is informed by the bureaucratic-minded lords that the matter must be thoroughly examined by committee. Babar's cousin, Celeste, then interrupts to tell Babar that her home has been attacked by Rataxes, the rhinoceros lord, and his horde. The chancellors scoff and rubuff her, but Babar orders an elephant army to be called up immediately to defeat the rhinos, if partly because he wants to impress Celeste. But, due to the heel-dragging of his ultra-conservative ministers, Babar learns that the muster will take at least three days. Not willing to wait any longer, Babar tells his cousin Arthur, Celeste's brother, to take care of his job as King while he ventures off on his own to help their mother, amid dangerous jungle. He finds Celeste's village aflame; the rhinos are taking the adult elephants as slaves so that they can work on building a rhino city. Babar tries to intervene, but is knocked senseless for his trouble. When he comes to, Babar rescues Celeste out of the town well, and they set off to rescue her mother, and the other pachyderms, from Rataxes' wrath. Along the way, they meet a monkey named Zephir, who gives them the location of the rhinos' base. The two come face to face with Rataxes himself, who plans to invade Babar's kingdom by twilight, and are put in jail, but they both escape along with Zephir, and race back to Elephantland to save it. Heading into the rhinos' tents, they disguise themselves as one of the warriors, asking for "special detail" of their plans for attack, but to no avail. They get away from Rataxes quickly, launching from a catapult and landing in a fountain, much to the surprise of Babar's advisors. The evil rhino proclaims Elephantland will be destroyed in an hour, absent unconditional surrender. To buy time, Babar orders the two ministers to distract Rataxes with their "committee" procedure. The elephant army takes some action into their hands, and a giant elephant float, built by Babar and company, scares off Rataxes and his soldiers. At sunrise, Babar's friends congratulate him on saving the day and his town, but are surprised to learn that their very first Victory Parade will be held during the afternoon. It has gone by that name ever since, the older Babar recalls, because the committee could not find any other name for it. As Babar finishes his tale, he finds that his children have all gone to sleep. Right after he closes the door, they re-enact scenes from the story, until their father tells them to get back to bed and the credits roll. Cast Release In May 1989, the Toronto-based animation studio Nelvana announced that Babar: The Movie would debut in over 800 U.S. theatres by July 28 of that year. The film, however, opened at only 510 North American venues and grossed US$1,305,187; the Chicago Tribune deemed it a box-office flop, although the film did regain its losses through the home video release. It was the last animated feature production by Nelvana until 1997's Pippi Longstocking, and another Babar film in 1999, Babar: King of the Elephants. A book adaptation of the movie, written by Cathy East Dubowski and illustrated by Renzo Barto, was published by Random House in November 1989. Soundtrack The film features five main songs, performed by the likes of Molly Johnson, Judy Tate, The Nylons, and by cast members Stephen Ouimette, Chris Wiggins, and John Stocker.https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0096869/soundtrack The songs are (in order of appearance): * "Elephantland March" - written by Maribeth Solomon; performed by The Nylons, Judy Tate, Debbie Fleming (as Debbie Flemming), John Rutledge, and Neil Donell * "The Committee Song" - written by Philip Balsam (creditied as Phil Balsam); performed by Stephen Ouimette, Chris Wiggins, and The Nylons * "The Best We Both Can Be" - written by Maribeth Solomon; performed by Molly Johnson * "Monkey Business" - written by Maribeth Solomon; performed by John Stocker, Judy Tate, Debbie Fleming (as Debbie Flemming), John Rutledge, Neil Donell, and The Nylons * "Rataxes’ Song" - written by Kevan Staples, Marvin Dolgay and Carole Pope; performed by Charles Kerr Reception The film was given mixed reviews from critics. References External links * * * * * [http://www.keyframeonline.com/Animation/Babar:_The_Movie/25/ Babar: The Movie] at Keyframe: The Animation Resource Category:1989 films Category:1989 animated films Category:1980s fantasy films Category:1980s independent films Category:Canadian films Category:Canadian adventure films Category:Canadian animated films Category:Canadian animated fantasy films Category:Canadian independent films Category:Canadian children's films Category:Canadian fantasy films Category:French adventure films Category:French children's films Category:French films Category:French animated films Category:French animated fantasy films Category:French fantasy films Category:French independent films Category:Animated films about elephants Category:Animated films based on children's books Category:Films based on French novels Category:Animated films based on animated series Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films set in a fictional African country Category:Animated films about animals Category:Nelvana films Category:New Line Cinema films Category:English-language films Category:French-language films